


Paint Splatters

by PistachioShells (orphan_account)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Alphys - Freeform, Backstory, Bloody, Death, Fear, Fighting, Gore, No Relationship, No Smut, Original au, Rivals, Suicide, Transformation, Underfell, Undertale AU, Violence, becoming, semi-original characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:34:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 8,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23299399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/PistachioShells
Summary: Creator of Error (Errortale): Lover of PiggiesCreator of Ink (Inktale): Comyet/MyebiCreator of Undertale: Toby FoxCarnivore! Ink and Carnivore! Error are my characters. (IdiotFlavoured on DA)Ink and Error were your classic rivals. Suddenly, Ink stops coming for Error, leading to Error searching him out. What he sees isn’t what he expects...This is a background story for Carnivore! Ink and Carnivore! Error.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	1. Claws

**CLAWS**

* * *

Error walked through one of his white, glitchy portals, entering an AU. It wasn’t one he’d seen before; he didn’t know the name. However, judging by the white on the ground, ice coating the trees, and winter foliage, he assumed he was in Snowdin. He trotted around, exploring before he would tear the place to code remnants. Trees, more trees, a rock, some more trees, snow, guard station... It all seemed pretty bland. Nothing new, almost exactly like the original. Error was a bit excited about this, hoping for a completely unaltered universe. However, the sight of blood changed his mind.

Small splatters of blood layered on top of the snow in some places. When Error reached Snowdin town, his eyes widened. Blood was everywhere. The counters of shops were slicked with blood; and, oddly, there was no monster dust to be seen. Just dripping red, on the snow, counters, and floors. Of course, Error was used to blood. He was no amateur when it came to murder of not just monsters, but AUs. However, it was as though a wolf had torn them apart; it was reckless, obvious, without any attempt at hiding. Error winced when he thought about it. _If ya wanna cause trouble, at least do it well,_ he thought. It bounced around in his night slathered skull until a scream broke the silence.

He shrugged. Why would he bother if someone was taking care of his job FOR him? It just made his life easier!

Error took the extra time to curl up in the Anti-Void and take a nap. When he woke up, the AU was gone. He didn’t even have to collapse the world after everyone was killed off. Happily and terribly singing, he opened a new portal. At least this AU was one he recognized.

As he began to strangle and slice the monsters, he heard someone else’s footsteps; it was unlike the ones of this AU. In fact, it sounded a lot like his enemy, Ink. He groaned. Error HATED his guts, and didn’t want him interfering yet again, even if he’d seemed to have disappeared over the last few weeks. He opened a new portal to avoid the overly expressive, soulless artist.

He turned to a new AU, but hesitated. He should probably go back and fight Ink. Surely he’d gotten good enough over time to finally beat him! He back out, and closed the portal. Unfortunately, Ink’s steps could no longer be heard. Error looked in the vague direction he was before, and saw a blood trail. Having no other leads, Error shrugged and decided to follow it. It went awfully deep into the trees, farther than Error knew it went. He struggled to see the path in the darkness. _I at least hope something new happens,_ he thought. _I want this to actually be worth it for once._

And, oh boy was it new.

Error entered a clearing. Yellow splatters of paint lit it up. _Ink just HAS TA be here!_ thought Error. And he was. Error looked into the center of the clearing. First, he saw Ink sitting. Then, he saw the corpse at his feet. That the corpse was bleeding. That Ink was bleeding too. No- Ink was covered in THEIR blood. What put the icing on the gruesome cake was that, when Ink turned, Error could see an arm in his hand, half eaten, with blood and paint from their soul smeared around their mouth. Error became fearful. Ink smiled grimly at him, and began to stand up. Tears flooded out of Error’s sockets as he ripped open a portal and practically flew through it.

> 


	2. Near, Nearer yet Nearer

**Near, Nearer, yet Nearer**

* * *

Error couldn’t help but feel Ink’s eyes piercing into him. His eyes were red instead of different, playful colors. They dug into his bones. Even when he was safe, concealed in the Anti-Void, his eyes followed him and ripped him open from the soul outwards. Error shook, holding his own arms. He never felt such fear except for that one time where he was hugged by some code scrap, an anomaly like him and Ink. Even then, this event might top that one. Knowing how powerful Ink was, he might eventually come for Error. He almost vomited at the idea of Ink ripping his bones apart, cracking them open and licking up the marrow like a human might do to a crab leg.

He began to panic. He now had to defeat Ink for good; and... Error’s thoughts stopped, except for one, that dominated his mind and crushed any of the other, little problems. What would happen when there were no more AUs? Would he die? Would he float in an endless void? Would everything become the doodle sphere? He shook harder. This situation seemed to get worse by each excruciating second. For a second, Error actually considered dismembering himself, and saving himself from the pain. He shook the thought from his mind; he was stronger and more powerful than Ink. Plus, he actually had a soul! That alone easily made him a thousand times better than that shell of code... Right?

Realizing he’d have to face reality sooner or later, Error buried his face in his hoodie. He had to find some way to be stronger than Ink and defeat him, plus sustain the AUs while he destroys him. He sighed. If Ink made AUs for so long, then it would probably be easier to make the AUs first, before finding a way to end Ink. He stared off into space. He didn’t have paint, he didn’t have a canvas, he couldn’t come up with characters; how WAS he planning on executing that? Error sighed and opened a window into the empty darkness to clear his mind. Shards passed by.

Wait.

Shards.

SHARDS!

The AUs didn’t completely disappear. Oftentimes, little pieces or shards of code were left behind. That’s how he could do it! Gather up shards, put them together, and sew it all up with strings. It would probably be shabby work, but it would be work nonetheless. Error’s eyelights lit up. _Finally, I came up with another good idea!_ he internally exclaimed. He shot up. ”Now which one to piece together first?” He thought out loud.

He grabbed the shard that passed by. Underfell! _Well, gotta start from somewhere,_ Error thought. He launched himself into the darkness. Time in Outertale had taught him to navigate in zero gravity. He threw his strings around a large shard, big enough to support his weight, and climbed it. He started nabbing other Underfell pieces, covered in reds, blacks, and stung a bit when he held them for too long. _This’ll be a pain,_ Error realized. He started to wish he made friends, or, at least, allies. He sighed. _Well, someone’s gotta fix the problems Ink’s makin’._

Then, piece by piece, they went together. It wasn’t exact, and it wasn’t the best. Sometimes there would be an extra room, or a room would be missing, or maybe Toriel had one too many children. He looked. Papyrus was too sweet. Sans was too tired. There was too much blood. All the little details jumped out at him. He groaned. _Only so I don’t die,_ he self-commented.

Now that he knew how to put the AUs together, he walked up to one of the most intelligent monsters in Underfell. “Hey, Alphys, can I ask ya somethin’?” he asked, his voice glitching like a poorly made video game. “Sure thing, but first... I don’t all f*cking day to deal with your crap. Second? You’re a goddamn a*shole who broke us in the first place! So make it fast, r*tard. Only ‘cause you decided to be nicey-nice.” Error sighed. What a greeaaaat first impression. “Do you have anythin’ that can kill a god?” Alphys raised an eyebrow. “Well, I can f*cking make some sh*t for you. Come on, the more you fall behind the more pissed I’ll get.”


	3. Trust Me

**Trust Me**

* * *

Error expected the Lab to be imperfect, but glitchy holes and missing rooms made it seem even darker and messier than it usually was. He followed Alphys down the halls, some places far different than others. _Wait,_ thought Error, _Why am I trusting HER to do this?? I should’a asked someone that the whole MULTIVERSE knows! That way I would know for sure it would work..._ He shook his head. Who cared now? If it was something, it was something, that’d be for sure. As he kept walking, he noticed that the halls were far more winding than he remembered. _Must be another ERROR, heh._ He giggled internally, before sighing. He couldn’t annoy Ink with those, anymore.

Alphys led him to a room, seating him in a chair. “I’m going to need your strings.” Error looked up, confused. Not really caring too much, he drew them out for her to study. She inspected them, using a magnifying glass, then cutting off a bit. Error winced, not used to being in pain. At the microscope, scowling and murmuring, Alphys studied the thread. Error could only sit, and he was afraid to talk back to her so as she would go through with the project. Not looking up, Alphys asked questioningly, “What the f*uck made you change your mind, anyway?” Her voice was a little sorrowful, or maybe more tranquil. Error squirmed. 

“Well,” he started nervously, “Someone’s doing my job a bit too well. So, uh, I need to defeat them. And I guessed you would help me on this part.” His voice was shakier, glitchier than usual. Error wasn’t too familiar with talking with others, and the fact that she was studying his main weapon wasn’t calming his nerves in the least. Alphys laughed.

“You’re just a petty coward, huh?” He glanced at her. _Why didn’t she swear?_ He examined her code while her back was turned. The code was close enough, wasn’t it? She turned back around, and he closed the window.

”Can you bring out your dumba*s strings again?” Asked Alphys. Error complied, bracing himself for another slice of his strings. She gingerly took up all his strings in one hand, with scissors in the other. _F*ck, this’s gonna be painful,_ he realized. He closed his eyes. He felt through the strings, like nerves, noticing how she started gripping the strings tighter. _What’s she waitin’ for? I’m gonna pass out from fear at this rate._ She hesitated for another second, gripped the strings as hard as her scales hand let her...

and tore the blue strings from his sockets like a rope.

Error screamed in blistering agony, clutching his bleeding eye sockets. Blue blood raced down his cheeks, dripping onto the grayish tiled floor. Alphys merely cast a light spell to stop the bleeding, but not the pain. He curled up on the floor, in too much pain to say anything. His blood and tears mingled on the floor. “H-Help me,” he said softly, trembling, glitching so much he was afraid he’d crash and she’d torment him again.

”Oh, shut up. I am, b*tch.” Alphys clacked away at her black, but dusty, keyboard. “THE F*CK DO YOU MEAN?” Error sobbed. He trembled on the floor, his own blood soaking into his jacket. “Your strings are the most destructive thing in the Multiverse,” she explained. “In order to make something stronger than this, I figured I’ll just compress it into a giant block. With a little work from there on both our parts, it should work.” Error still shook.

”Can I at least get some pain medication? If that ex-exists here?” Error sniffled. Alphys tossed a bottle to him, and he quietly took one of the green pills. “Get some sleep,” she said, a little kinder than Error expected. “You’ll need to heal up for a while.” She snickered, turning back to the computer. Error nodded, finding a blanket to hide under. He quietly sobbed his way into a gentle dream, and the Lab was silent save for the sound of claws hitting hard-shelled keys.


	4. Precious

**Precious**

* * *

Error recovered by the next day. His strings were gone, and blood streaks stained his skull. He had to trust her now. No going back. He looked up to see that the hardworking lizard monster had fallen asleep, and was quietly snoozing at her desk. Error didn’t have to think; she was an ally now. He covered her up in the blanket he was under. While he was only uncomfortable in the cold, she might freeze if she was out this long. He checked the thermostat. “Too cold,” he muttered to himself. The Hotlands were far warmer than this, usually... Poor Alphys. Error felt a touch of sympathy. Had she been working all night for his sake?

Not wanting to wake her up, he entered the darkness. He began picking up more shards to put back together. These shard were light, floaty, and shimmered. Outertale maybe? He pocketed them, searching for some more of the dark purple tidbits of remnant code. He looked into one. Sans was being tugged by his brother Papyrus, floating behind him. Error smiled sadly. These empty memories and people were just floating here, weren’t they? At least Error remembers to end all of them. To suffer like that, being trapped, not knowing where Hotland went, or where Undyne went... Error realized he was developing feelings for these mistakes. He thought about it for a bit. _Even if they’re mistakes, they’re still alive, right? They have souls, unlike Ink..._ Error sobbed. Ink, his rival. They would get into battles and such, as any rival. He never realized how much he missed it until just now. _When did I get so soft...?_ He thought to himself, sadly smiling.

After messily stitching together another AU, Error decided to return to his awkward Underfell. He decided to take the long way, walking through starting from the Ruins. Toriel sat in a corner, hugging Flowey. In Snowdin, Sans wore Papyrus’ scarf, and Papyrus donned Sans’ jacket. Even if it didn’t fit each other, they wore it nonetheless. They all seemed so happy to have a second chance, in a world where there was none. Nobody praised him; he didn’t expect them to. Stuck in his head, he accidentally ran into Monster Kid, falling over. Monster Kid turned back, still standing upright. “Hah! That’s what you get, b*stard!” Monsters covered their mouths, fear in their eyes. However, Error just couldn’t seem to get mad at him. He was one of few monsters that completely retained his personality. Error stared, a bit bewildered. Then, he just laughed it off. He put a hand on the kid’s shoulder. “Yeah, I deserve that, just be careful who ya call what next time.” He pushed himself off the ground. He left. No threats, no anger. How, even Error didn’t know. He was just... fine with it.

He returned to the Lab with a few rocks lodged in different places in his hoodie, but he wasn’t upset; that’s just how they were. How they were MEANT to be. _Maybe that’s how Ink felt,_ thought Error, _that every voice gets their own version of “meant”._ He shrugged. This was his ‘meant’ now; that the bush of the Multiverse was trimmed, not killed. He found Alphys, awake now. She was clacking away at her computer again. He watched for a bit before entering the room. “Hey Alphys,” he chimed. Alphys looked to him. “I take it your dumba*s is feeling better?” Error smiled. _Is she a friend, or just an ally?_ _“_ Yep, thanks ta ya.” She smiled back. “That’s good.” There was something sad in her expression, but he just couldn’t figure out quite what that meant...


	5. Tearing Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Possible suicide warning! Please be wary when reading this chapter, as it may be triggering. Read at your own risk.

**Tearing Memories**

* * *

”What’s left?” Asked Error. Alphys had been working on it for about a week now; and has made amazing progress! Though, Error got bored just putting together AUs, and wanted to help. Alphys didn’t look up from her computer. “Well, not much. Just need a monster soul to stabilize it.” Error was excited to say the least. The new weapon laid on the table, handle of strings weaving through pieces of Anti-Void that Error had so reluctantly collected. He didn’t even know it was POSSIBLE to break off pieces of the Anti-Void until Alphys told him. She knew an awful lot about the Multiverse for some reason...

Error shrugged. “Well, I can always fetch one. Does it have to be from a specific AU or something?” Alphys shook her head. “It’s got to be from a f*cking universe Overseer. You know, one of those a*sholes that there’s only one of in each Multiverse. You know, like you or Ink.” Error twitched. Wasn’t THAT just irritating? “What are we supposed to do now?” Said Error, horribly incensed. He growled, not at her for not knowing, but at himself for letting her take all his strings. Well, most of them. He could barely summon enough to put together AUs, and it was extremely painful. He sighed. _They need an AU to live in,_ he reasoned. _I have to take care of them now. Who else would..._ Error shook at the realization that nobody else but the voices loved to see the AUs grow, develop, and connect with others. Error looked over them like his children now, even if they hated him.

Knowing he couldn’t fight Nightmare or Dream, Error squinted. What to do now. _What. To. Do. Now._ Who else was there... Error plopped down on the bench-bed-thing that he’d slept on. He thought hard, knowing he had next to no chance defeating anyone without his strings. He looked back up to see Alphys, shaking. A silver knife resided in her hands, thirsting for her dust. His eyes widened. He stayed in bed, trying not to startle her. “A-Alphys...?” He glitched tearfully. _Please, no! NO!_

She laughed, awkwardly and sadly. “Y-you can look at my code. I think you’ll understand then.” Error silently pulled it up, constantly glancing over to her to make sure she didn’t move. He finally realized what he messed up. She wasn’t even FROM Underfell. She was the child of scrambled, ruined code...

Of an original Alphys.

Her code, though scrambled as it was, was the first Alphys of the first AU; therefore, not even an AU. She was exactly as-is. Error shook. “L-look, Al-Alphys, we can find someone else! W-we, um, it doesn’t have to be you!” He slowly walked over to her, resting his hand on the arm that held the blade. “Please, it’s okay, just... please, stay!” Tears welled up in his eyes, shimmering in iridescent colors of red and yellow. She shook her head. “You know as well as I do that we won’t have a chance like th-this without your strings.” Error whined. “We can find another way, I promise! I promise. Come on, please Alphys...”

She closed her eyes. He released his hand, hoping she would settle. And, with such a mistake, he had to witness his first ally- no, his first friend, slaughter themselves in front of him. 

As the dust fell, Error felt his legs buckle under him. Out of his maw came a roar, a roar that shook the multiverse itself and was cacophony to everyone save Ink and the ghost of Alphys. Error crashed, over, and over, and over, and over...


	6. WHY SHOULD I

WHY SHOULD I

* * *

Ink sighed. Creating the AUs that the Voices craved took a lot of paint, which he also used to feel emotions. He took a sip of red paint. _Why am I even listening to them?_ He thought. Ink took another sip. _They don’t really have control over me._ He started chugging. _Why should I sacrifice my paint, the only thing I have like a soul, for THEIR wants?! This isn’t even their world to meddle with!_ He dropped the bottle, completely empty. It rolled away from Ink. He glared at it. “Now I gotta find more,” he growled. He looked at his newest project, another Swapfell AU. He took up the half-generated soul in his hand, crushing it. Veins of black and red ink flowed over and through his bones, dripping onto the floor of the doodle sphere, like blood.

He grimaced. _I should just take back what’s mine. What I deserve, after doing all this. All this for THEM! Why should I care what THEY want?_ He dropped the disfigured and ruptured soul on the ground, licking up the ink off his bones. He stared at the ink stains for a while, soaked deep in his bones already. A uncanny, ominous grin crept up on his face, as his eye light flickered from sweet blues and yellows, taking the form of fun stars and other shapes, to bright, flaming red. A needle took one eye, as an X took the other. He felt this, laughing. _Look who’s Cross now?_ His grin began to fade.

 _Why should I be in charge of these bugs? They aren’t mine. I should take it back... my paint._ His smile returned, darker than before. _That’s exactly what I’ll do._ His inks swirled around him, forming silver and gold claws over his fingers. He tossed his jacket into a corner. Too heavy. He thought, _A paintbrush isn’t a good weapon, is it?_ He pulled out his brush, or Broomy as he sometimes called it, from his back. He held it in a single, clawed hand. He thought he could hear whispers. The brush had always spoken him in the past. It was calling out to him. It knew Ink could be better. He had been its friend. Its ally. Its hope, its dreams and aspirations. However, none of the words reached him.

He gripped the brush. It was begging now. It wanted Ink to be better. It wanted Ink to understand. It didn’t want to pass. It wasn’t ready. It wasn’t ready to lose his friend. Crying. Hoping. Praying it was all a joke, or he was sleeping and was about to wake up. If it could, tears would’ve been running down it. Its friend was clearly long gone. 

With a loud crunch, the brush was reduced to splinters. “A spear... that’s more like it,” Ink muttered. He was still grinning. Whispers wouldn’t hold him back anymore. The voices couldn’t reach him. The voices didn’t WANT to reach him, anymore. He was done being their plaything, and they were done playing with him.

As Alphys typed on her computer, she heard a voice. _Spare Error,_ it whispered. _Defeat Ink._ She looked around. She saw nothing but a strange wisp of smoke that shifted hues each time it moved. _Help._ She didn’t understand. _W-who would need MY help?_ A book dropped to her feet. “ _To Fight a God; Everything you Need to Know about your Overseers.”_


	7. Don’t Wake Me Up

**Don’t Wake Me Up**

* * *

> _Before him was an old rival he had_
> 
> _Once they were enemies, battles were loud_
> 
> _Alas, this old rival of his went bad_
> 
> _No longer riding his colorful cloud._
> 
> _When he should hope that all of this might end_
> 
> _He himself became lost in these ashes_
> 
> _When he found a garden that he should tend,_
> 
> _He stopped hurting with his angry lashes._
> 
> _The good had turned bad, the bad had turned good,_
> 
> _The ink became blood, the strings to cloth_
> 
> _The jacket lost while he hid in his hood_
> 
> _His suffering was not just simply goth_
> 
> _True to himself he revives what is dead_
> 
> _Even when someone is out for his head._

Error awoke, tears spilling off the bench. A puff of colorful smoke was before him. _Hello,_ it uttered. “H-hello,” Error trembled, more from confusion than fear. _Fight for yourself,_ it said. Error dismissed it. “I’m fightin’ for myself already, and I’m not gonna be strong enough. Not now, not as long as he lives.” Error cried into his jacket, torn from his blind dismay, and stained with his own blood. _It’s okay. Cry it out,_ the smoke said, as it draped a soft, thick jacket over Error. Through his blurry tears, he realized it was Ink’s. “What do I do?...” Error softly whined into the endless air of empty ears. _Do what you know you must do,_ the smoke replied. Error looked up to see the blade Alphys had worked on for so long.

His strings formed the handle, and the Anti-Void formed the blade. It almost seemed to be text, but his eyes were so tearful that he couldn’t make it out. _Error,_ the smoke said comfortingly, _Ink has hurt so many now. They hurt you. You’re scared, but that’s okay. It’s okay to be scared. To be afraid._ Error burst out in tears again, running down his cheeks and further staining his clothes. _Though Alphys can’t physically be here anymore, I’m sure she wishes she was. She did this for you. Live out the legacy she left for you to fulfill. Who else can, after all?_ Error picked up the sword. “I-I will. She’s here with me, I guess. She wouldn’t leave my side. She took care of me...” More tears fell. _I must go on too, Error,_ the smoke said, _But remember that we are your friends now. We want you to be happy. We want you to be safe. Don’t give in, if not for your sake, then for ours._ Error nodded, still sobbing.

 _Farewell, my good friend._ “See ya, buddy.” Error looked at the blade again. The white word [DELETE] formed it.


	8. A Hero?

**A Hero?**

* * *

Error walked out of the Lab. Outside was a Nightmare, ruthlessly trying to tear apart the creatures he took care of. He felt himself seemingly grow wings, static following behind him as death did. As he came nearer, he saw more and more. He saw Papyrus, trying to free Sans. He saw Snowdin united against this threat. He saw determination burning in their souls. He saw _HOPE._ He saw _WILL._ He saw _COURAGE._ He shook his tears free, and decided to have the same hope, will, and courage that moved his orphans like an army.

Nightmare turned back to see Error, and he laughed as Error charged straight into a solid black, slimy tentacle. The blade of his sword cut through the darkness like butter. The white emptiness of the Anti-Void quickly crept up onto Nightmare, consuming him. Desperately, he tried to cut off the affected parts, but it was too late; the void had permeated his being, and ripped him up, a ravaging disease. Error stared blankly as Nightmare, who once threatened ones he cared for, fall to his knees. Error felt how far the deletion had gone; and released it.

Before him was a small, sweet skeleton, lost, confused, and definitely tired. He laid in the snow like he was a princess. He took off his crown, etched with a crescent moon, and knocked snow out of it before looking around. He drank in the scenery, the confused and angry faces around him, and the forest that surrounded it all as though it was a guardian. He finally looked up to Error, looking at his familiar jacket and strange weapon. “S-sir... where am I?” Error kneeled down to become level with the soft prince of negativity. 

“You’re pretty far from home,” said Error. A sweetness took hold of his voice that he didn’t know he had. “You’re okay. Nobody’s gonna hurt a sweetheart like yourself.” He put out his hand for Nightmare to take, and was warmed when he did. Nightmare shook, hiding halfway behind Error. “Trust me on this buddy. Nobody will harm you. Not here, and not’s long as I can help it.” Nightmare shook more, starting to cry into Error’s sleeve. “Hey now,” he consoled.

Turning around, Error rubbed Nightmare’s back. His red shirt was pulled down, and he was being touched, but it didn’t make him upset. While it was VERY uncomfortable, Error was willing for those he had to- no, wanted to, protect. “Cry as long as you need. I’m here for ya, okay?” Nightmare nodded weakly into the soft fabric. The monsters were dispersing now, confused and awkward. Error laughed internally at this. One time not too long ago, he would’ve done the same thing. He turned back to the quivering bundle of magic in his arms. “Feeling any better now?” Nightmare nodded again, as Error heard the quiet, rough scoff of an Underfell dweller. 

“We should get you home,” noticed Error. Nightmare nodded, giggling through sobs. “Didn’t you say that already...?” Error looked confused for a minute, then shrugged. “Memory can be bad sometimes, heh.” Before Nightmare could ask how he’d remember his home then, Error opened a portal to Dreamtale. Nightmare smiled, and glanced up at Error before running into a grassy field. Error smiled back as the portal closed. All that was left of the Nightmare now was the memory, and a bittersweet, warm feeling in Error’s soul.


	9. Wouldn’t

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Possible trauma and suicide reference warning. This chapter may be triggering for some people. Read with caution.

**Wouldn’t**

* * *

Error looked around. Very few Underfell monsters were left after the incident. Error smiled at himself, finally truly happy for once. This was a job he enjoyed doing, despite what he thought initially. He began to walk into the forest when he heard a monster behind him. “Pff, he’s just putting on a show. He’s the kind of monster that would just let someone kill em’self. F*cking a*shole.” Error’s smile dropped faster than a bomb from a plane. Tears welled up in his eyes despite himself. Then came on something, something that was almost like a crash but wasn’t.

The image of Alphys killing herself replayed in his mind like a broken record, the glistening knife seeming to float by him, and pointing at him, as though to say _This is your fault. You caused this. You deserve an even worse fate._ He could feel shivers in his bones, uncontrollable shaking that seemed to force his soul to pound faster and faster. He couldn’t breathe, no matter how much air he drew into his lungs. The world closed off from the edges of his eyes. Pounding. Hyperventilation. Sweating. Uncontrollable sobbing. Error swayed, and fell to his knees, leading to some snickers behind him. He closed his sorrowful eyes. _Why do I care ‘bout em so much when they hate my guts...?_ Error thought. It drew more tears to his eyes, if that was even possible.

He suddenly got up, and darted into the forest. He didn’t know where he was going, but he didn’t care all that much. He just wanted to run away from the jeers. From his fear. From the memory of Alphys. He didn’t stop running until he tripped over a branch, falling face first into the icy snow that jabbed into his bones. He couldn’t stop sobbing, and now it came out as a blood-curdling cry. He gathered up his jacket and cried into it. The tears wouldn’t stop falling. He tried, trying to bury them in his soul, trying to hold them back behind a wall of regret. They just kept falling. He saw the world darken, as he began to crash.

He woke up in a familiar home. Error sat up, tears still in the corner of his eyes. A plate of lasagna sat in front of him. Picking up the plate, he sniffed it tearfully. He took a small lick of it. Definitely not sweet. Error put the lasagna back down, and looked around. There weren’t very many holes in this area of Underfell, but a small blip sometimes appeared in a corner before disappearing, leaving no trace it was there except for a quiet, lingering static that buzzed quietly for a few seconds before dissipating as well. Error merely sat, not wanting to anger anybody. He twirled the fork in his hand as a source of entertainment.

Sans teleported into the living room, in front of Error. They stared at each other for a good few minutes. Sans sighed, and cleared his non-existent throat. “Look buddy, just tell us what the f*ck you’re doin’. Seems ‘ta me like you’re planning something, but I donno what you’d be plannin’ after ya saved that tiny lil’ squirt instead’a killin’ the damned EXP.” Error shook, and looked down. That’s one of the questions Alphys asked. _I don’t want you to suffer the same fate, too._ Sans scowled at the silent monster. “Fine. Be ‘dat way, then. Boss’s get some sh*t outta yer foul mouth.” He left.

Error trembled. He cried again, worried. He just wanted to help. He knew he wouldn’t be adored or loved. But, was it too much to ask to at least not get hurt? Error sighed. Yes it was, especially after all he did to the AUs he saw as scrap and a waste of space. Even if there DID need to be moderation, he saw now that each was special. True effort and craftsmanship filled the soul of every individual. Hope. Love. The will to create them in the first place. Was Error like that too, who had a Voice who treasured him? He didn’t know.

With fear of stepping out of line, Error decided to wait until Papyrus arrived. Maybe he could talk it out...


	10. By No Miracle

**By No Miracle**

* * *

Error fiddled with his thumbs again. Waiting for Papyrus wasn’t easy, especially when the threat of death seemed to follow him where he walked like a curse. Error’s eyelids drooped. He shook his head, forcing them open again. While he’d just woken up, all that running and crashing took up a lot of his energy. Error felt something creep over his shoulder, but he ignored it. His eyelids drooped again, further and further, until they finally shut and a dark ship took him to an empty, dark room.

Looking around, Error found the room familiar, but didn’t know what for. He only realized when he saw another Nightmare standing in front of him. _What? But, isn’t there only one Nightmare and Dream in here?_ Error crushed his brow bones together. _The hell?_ Nightmare laughed. “Ah, you look so pretty and naive. Who else did you expect, Error?” He took a few steps back, avoiding eye contact with Nightmare. Using that sword was sure exhausting... Error only now noticed his aching bones. The hand that held it seemed about ready to snap into a hundred bits. 

Nightmare laughed. “After hearing that your Ink had gone mad, I searched the idiot up. You should know better, only assuming there’s one Multiverse...” he crept closer. “What a cute little angel you think you are. Going around, saving these little pests sure makes you feel good, huh? It won’t last forever. I’m sure you’d come around.” Error froze. _You would?_ Violently wrapping his tentacles around Error, Nightmare jerked him upward. 

Laughing maniacally, Nightmare swept the shivering Error to his sticky, slimy face. “Once I deliver you to your Ink, I get to watch you get torn, bone from bone! I can’t wait to hear all the snapping! You won’t escape, you little bug.” Suddenly, Nightmare jerked his up, staring at the empty wall. He spat in the direction. “Guess what, you D*CK? Your little help isn’t gonna save you.” His grip tightened. Error felt his vision fade again, rapidly, the world being consumed before his eyes.

Waking up on the couch, Error’s eyes looked intensely in front of him. Papyrus fought off a long tentacle off of Error, snapping his teeth when it came close again. Error summoned his sword, trying to pick it up, but it seemed weighed down by his own sins. A tentacle darted to his face, writhing and gooey. Hiding behind the blade, the hatred dissolved into the wall Error put up. Growling, Nightmare cut it off, it turning to white pixels before disappearing completely. Unable to focus, Nightmare didn’t notice Papyrus charging straight at his soul. A split second before he made contact, Nightmare saw him, whipping his tentacle to smack him into the wall, as though he was a fly.

Hissing, the new Nightmare dissolved into the wall, teleporting away. Error stared at the portal, unsure as to why he’d been so stunned at everything. He thought he’d seen everything by now. Papyrus, next to him, put a clawed hand on his shoulder. “Hello, idiot. Did you suffer any injuries?”


	11. What is Trust?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will, once again, be suicide and trauma in this chapter. Read with caution. Those who are sensitive, especially in these subject, I ask you kindly to turn away. 
> 
> On another note, this chapter came out longer than usual. Maybe I should’ve cut this one in half... ;-;

**What is Trust?**

* * *

Papyrus waited, seemingly completely stoic. “I’ll ask you again, you fool. Are you hurt?” Error shook his head, rubbing his arm. He’d hurt himself a little trying to pick up the sword. _Guess I can’t just use it whenever I want, heh,_ thought Error. Papyrus squatted down to where Error had fallen to his knees yet again. He closed his eyes, accidentally forcing out tears he didn’t know were hidden. He waited for the worst. He felt something on the top of his skull. Opening his eyes, Error saw Papyrus patting his skull. “Crying is a sign of weakness, idiot. You act weaker than I remember.” Error looked away, shaking a bit. 

Papyrus shook his head. “If you were any monster down here, I would’ve thought you’d gone soft.” Error clutched at the jacket, a memoir of the enemy he once took for granted, the enemy who had now torn him apart mentally, in indirect ways Ink probably didn’t realize or care about. More tears fell. _With how many tears I’ve cried now? Yeah, maybe I’m soft. But I don’t have a choice anymore._ Papyrus wiped away the tears, disgusted, with the back of his hand. “We can’t let other monsters know you’re soft, so get it out while you still can.” Error, now shivering at the thought of another ally, another friend, backed away a bit, while crying even more. Papyrus watched, not entirely sure what to do. 

Sans barged into the room via a ‘shortcut’. “Hey’a boss. How’d ‘ya talk-“ He noticed the shivering, tight ball that Papyrus was so intently watching. “Uh, boss? Cann’I ask why ‘yer watchin’ some thing under ‘dat jacket?” Papyrus looked at Sans. “Look, Error’s curled up in there. Something scared him. Get some water for him. He will need it.” Sans nodded. As much as he hated being bossed around, it was... nice to have someone to do it. Even if it wasn’t the same Papyrus, he still was brave, strong, and maybe a little cold, though not as cold as his brother seemed. He smiled. He was glad they were family now.

Trembling, Error stayed stuffed in his jacket even when it got hard to breathe. He just wanted to hide from his emotions. Though, isn’t that what he’d always done? A realization came to him. He’d run away from everybody. Even when he wanted to know Ink, he avoided him. When he wanted to listen to Nightmare, he didn’t. When he wanted to meet people, understand them, comfort them, he always ran away. He was always a coward. He’d just never seen it until now. He wouldn’t even let anybody touch him.

Uncurling himself from his jacket, he was slightly disappointed that Papyrus was still there, and even more so when he saw Sans there as well. He almost curled back into his jacket. He shakily took the cup of water he vaguely knew was in front of him, and sipped cautiously while watching Sans, who grinned. “Careful,” he smirked. “It’s poisoned.” Error slowly lowered the cup. Shutting his eyes tight, Error began chugging the cup of water.

Sans, sweating more aggressively than usual, shook slightly. “B-buddy! That was a f*ckin’ joke! Calm down! ‘Ya have a death wish or somethin’? ‘Coz at this point it can’t be showin’ off...” Error looked away, nibbling at the edge of the cup. Sans’ smile dropped. “You... actual’y have one, don’t you?” Error shook, whimpering what could be interpreted as a ‘yes’. Sans suddenly gained a determined look on his face, as he used blue magic to lazily get him another glass of water. Papyrus looked at Sans, knowing that he knew what to do, looking confused. “Boss, can ‘ya get me a bottle ‘a mustard? Pick somethin’ up for ‘shivers’ too.” Error looked around, not entirely sure who or what ‘shivers’ was, until he realized he was still shaking like a can of bees.

As Papyrus left, Sans seemingly glared at Error. “Look pal, ‘ya ‘ain’t gonna get nothin’ done sittin’ there like the world is fulla’ traps. I mean, it IS, but me and Paps can dig ‘ya outta it, heh.” Error kept his limbs close to him, still hiding his face away from Sans. He could hear sighing, and then heard Sans coming to sit by him. Startled, Error shot up, barely gripping the cup of water with one hand, and viciously gripping his opposite sleeve with the other. Sans sighed. “Error. So longs’ ‘ya here, I can protect ‘ya. Though, I donno why you, destroyer of worlds, would be scared of a lil’ pile’a bones.” Slowly, Error sat down, still not completely trusting Sans.

Sans smiled, glad that he finally warmed up to him a little bit, a bit worried he wouldn’t based on the scare that was Error’s first impression of him. 

When Papyrus entered, he didn’t expect to see Error and Sans sleeping side by side, backs against the couch. Sans snored obnoxiously, which Papyrus had always hated, but now became comforting to him. He wouldn’t admit to anybody that he smiled, watching them get along. Papyrus set the mustard in the fridge, next to which he laid a caramel chocolate bar. He heard it was a good ‘breakdown snack’ for some. Closing the fridge, Papyrus decided to check Error’s stats, just in case he tried anything. Then he’d know who he was dealing with, at least.

Error; Hp, ?/? Attack, 0. Defense, 99. Description?

_A scared soul, lost in himself. Harmless without weapons. Still trying to remember how to feel._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We’re coming close on the end. This is meant to be a backstory type story, so I didn’t imagine it’d go on long. There might be 1-3 more chapters ahead. Thank you for those of you reading. It means a lot to me! The designs for these characters are on my DeviantArt, IdiotFlavoured, if you want to see what they look like. Thank you again for reading even this far.


	12. My Friends.

**My Friends.**

* * *

Error nibbled on the chocolate bar merrily. He was glad that they accepted him, if only a little bit. Sans looked over at Error. He reminded him of a kid; he would only eat sweets, still couldn’t control his emotions, and was still unknowing about the world in many ways. While Error knew how to intimidate an opponent, he apparently only recently learned that plants were living things and not just strange earth formations. Papyrus, the (slightly) more tolerant of the two, decided to teach him a little bit; he taught him about ants (which he never really saw due to his poor eyesight), popsicle sticks (which he assumed were edible), among other things. Papyrus smiled, as Error delicately ate around popsicle, trying not to eat the stick as Papyrus had taught him about three times now.

Papyrus and Sans, after a few days, decided to adopt Error as another faux-brother. Error was obviously oldest, but Papyrus knew he would be more irresponsible than Sans, making him the elected youngest. Error didn’t mind. He rather enjoyed having brothers to turn to. 

Slowly, Error was introduced to the underground. Some didn’t mind him, some were wary, some were outright hostile; it was expected. Error didn’t mind. As long as he had his ‘brothers’, it would be okay. 

...

“ERROR!” Screamed the new Alphys. She seemed way more... Underfellish? Angsty? Edgy? Whatever it was that that made Underfell Alphys, well, Underfell Alphys. “I need you for another experiment!!” Error nodded, hands in his pockets, chocolate syrup covering his face. (that he would have RIGHTFULLY STOLEN, mind you, if Papyrus hadn’t made him pay for it.) Alphys giggled. Alphys giggling was rarely a good thing. RARELY. VERY, VERY RARELY. Error quietly tried to back away, but, uh, failed.

”You know how you aren’t able to see properly?” Error nodded, not liking where this was going. He had enough experience with eye surgeries to know that, at least for him, it almost always made it worse. Error wasn’t entirely sure how he was still able to see AT ALL without his glasses on. Not that he wore them anyway, it made him look dorky. Alphys smiled. “Well, hehehehe, I came up with a procedure that *might* just fix that.” Error looked uneasy. “Erm, Alphys, did ya HAVE’ta emphasize the ‘might’?” Alphys nodded. “Nothing is sure ‘til you try!”

Error was essentially thrown onto the table, with what looked like a giant, villainous shrink ray pointed directly at one eye. “Let’s get started.” Evilly grinning, she pressed a button. “Do I at least get to know the side effects?” Asked Error. Alphys nodded. “It can lead to possible nausea or death.” Error stared at her, wide-eyed. “I-IS THERE N-NO IN-INBETWEEN?!” He screamed, as the invention booted up. She laughed maniacally. “HELL NO! DON’T YOU KNOW HOW TO LIVE?” A final button was slammed as pure light seared into Error’s right eye.


	13. Blood Splatters (Finale)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will be very gruesome and bloody. Read with caution!

**Blood Splatters (Finale)**

* * *

Today felt a little off. Looking around, Error didn’t see anything odd, but something just... _FELT_ out of place. He couldn’t point out what... but it just WAS.

”Error, I’d something bothering you?” Asked the Great Papyrus. Error shook his head. “Nothin’ I can point out, boss.” Papyrus nodded. “Let me know if you find out what it is.” As Papyrus walked off, Error gasped. “ _OH!”_ He exclaimed. Alphys poked her head out. “Yesss?” Error was bouncing like a kid. “I CAN SEEEE! I CAN SEE OUTTA THIS EYE! I CAN SEE THE WALLS FROM HERE!” Alphys giggled. “You adorable dumba*s! Of course you can, I’m Alphys after all! What else did you f*cking expect?!” Error threw his gaze about the room. “However, there WAS an unforeseen side effect.” Error turned his head to her. “Whad’ya mean? I feel fine.” Alphys gave him a mirror.

His right eye, formally a white dot, now took the shape of a monster soul. Alphys sighed, waiting for a reaction. She knew it wouldn’t be that bad, but prepared herself nonetheless. However, the reaction was worse than she thought. “MY EYEEEE!” Howled Error. “MY BEAUTIFUL EEYEEE! WHAT DID YOU DOOOOOO?!” Alphys sunk into a closet, before Papyrus promptly threw the door open. “Uh, hey?” Squeaked Alphys. “You peer-pressured Error into another experiment, didn’t you?” Alphys accidentally let out a nervous laugh. “I... Might have?” Papyrus stared into her. “Look at the poor dog!” Papyrus yelled, pointing to the Error curled up on the ground, surrounded by his tears.

Alphys shrugged, mostly out of habit. “I-I didn’t think that would happen, to be honest.” Papyrus glared at her even harder. “L-LOOK, it didn’t even come UP when I f*cking tested it, so would I have known?!” As the two argued heatedly, Sans took the poor mess to Grillby’s. Sans helped up the sobbing, glitchy mass up onto a bar stool, sitting next to him. Grillby looked at the puddle on his counter. ‘ _What happened to him?’_ He crackled. “Well, Alphys did someth’n new an’ f*cked up his poor eye. He’s been like this ever since. Annoying b*stard,” Sans commented before sipping on some mustard. Grillby shrugged, knowing that Sans had a soft spot for him, and Grillby wasn’t one to argue with him.

Sighing, Grillby made a hot chocolate, which he’d learned to make specifically for the crying mess flopped over his countertop. He carefully placed it in front of Error, who cried softer in order to take and drink the liquid chocolate. Grillby sighed. ’ _Looks like another one for Sans’ tab. That he’ll never pay off,’_ he added, grumbling. Error sipped on the hot chocolate, residing in a beer glass, since Grillby didn’t have mugs. He sighed. _He looks less like a mass murderer and more like some kid every passing day,_ Grillby thought.

A loud scream was heard outside. It sounded like Papyrus. Sans and Error dashed out of Grillby’s as fast as possible, rushing out into the powdery snow. Sans slipped as he saw the sight in front of him, Error twitching angrily. In front of them was a scene familiar to Error, oh _all too familiar._

It was Ink.

He smiled, ripping a meaty piece of Papyrus’ soul from the whole with his sharpened teeth. Papyrus was too weak to scream now, bleeding like a broken water balloon. He merely whimpered, as Ink swallowed the piece, licking his teeth. Error twitched. “INK! YOU _GODDAMN F*CK!”_ Sans couldn’t even speak. He released a battle cry, a roar that seemed to shoot into the air like a gun. Both charged at their grinning enemy, wielding bones, blasters, and that [DELETE] blade Error had named ‘Backspace’.

And so it began again, the rivalry between Carnivore! Ink and Carnivore! Error, once again at each other’s heads...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I appreciate all the support I’ve gotten while writing this. It means so much to me!  
> These characters will be allowed for use in your own stories, as long as you credit the characters to me. You don’t need to ask if you don’t want to, as long as you provide my username on AO3 or DA, everything is a-okay!  
> I will likely write more stories, maybe including these characters. This won’t be the end of my writing here!  
> Once again, thank you so much for reading. It means the world to me!  
> Stay safe and sanitized!


End file.
